


hey ho (here he goes)

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Brian, Brian Needs a Hug, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Haircuts, Humor, Insecure Brian, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Top Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Brian May considers himself a calm person, that is until he see his little cousin, scissors in one hand and half of his hair in the other.





	1. either a little too high

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is quite short, but tomorrow you will have the full (2.5k) second chapter, and then some time this week I will bring you all the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_**Brian has never in his life thought about murdering someone.** _

Not when Freddie had sold off half of his closet to buy himself a new pair of shoes. Not when Roger dumped a pot of coffee on his notebook, halfway through revision for his semester exam. Not when John had drunkenly thrown up in his room and then decided to let him perish from the smell.

But everyone is bound to break eventually, and it's no surprise that the first person Brian May wants to murder is an underaged child.

The gremlin in question is currently sat crying at the other end of the sofa, scissors in one hand and half of Brian's hair in the other. The guitarist has a hand hovering over his head. Close to the place his locks used to be. Space which is now empty.

He hasn't had the time to check at himself in the mirror, but he knows it's terrible by the sheer amount of hair, and the worrying amount of length, his little cousin is holding in her pudgy fists. He stares at her horrified, as she weeps her heart out, wailing about how she didn't know that snipping his hair with scissors would make it shorter.

His heart aches for the little runt. Yearning to hold her close and tell her that everything is going to be alright. It's just hair, nothing they can't fix. But his brain is going at a hundred miles per hour screaming about how his head feels _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and it's only when he runs his fingers through his hair, and he feels how extremely short it is, that Brian's reality comes crashing down on him.

He bolts out of the living room and into the closest bathroom. His family members scream after him, worried about the fact that their boy just ran past them, shoving every person aside. He bursts into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror, doing his best not to cry. He is a twenty-eight-year-old man, in a rock band, with a best selling album which has been topping the charts for almost three weeks now. He can't start crying because of a hair cut.

But _oh god_ , is short an understatement.

It's curling around his face in an unruly fashion, framing his face like a fucking cloud, and making him look ridiculous. One half of his hair is long a pretty, the other half looks like Brian's worst nightmare.

His mom bursts into the bathroom then, worried and with her hands covered in onion and mince. And as she sees her son, she lets out a soft gasp and covers her mouth, "Oh no, Brian, baby, what _happened_ to you?"

Twenty-eight years of experience and hardships are not enough to keep him from bursting into tears the second after the words leave his mother's mouth. To Hell with it, he thinks, rockstars can also cry.


	2. or a little too low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Brian looking like [this](https://iamnotbrianmay.tumblr.com/post/184419576916/roger-and-brian-in-the-smile-era-cuties) after his haircut

_**His appointment at the hair saloon went as incredible as anyone could have expected.**_ Meaning it went like shit. Not only was his usual hairstylist, Gema, away for the holidays, but he also had to endure MTVs top fifty songs of the past ten years. List which contained an ungodly amount of Queen songs. Usually he would have been thrilled at the prospect, but at the moment it seemed like the world was laughing at his face as the video for Killer Queen (and his beautiful hair) was shown in the large television on the wall. 

They tried to salvage as much of his hair as they could, which wasn't much, and sent him home with a bag of chemicals meant to help with the growth of his hair. 

Everything felt so  _wrong_ now that he didn't have his hair. His neck had become so extremely sensitive to temperature, and he felt so naked with his ears out in the open. The one good thing about the whole ordeal was that absolutely nobody stopped Brian on his way home. Something that hadn't happened to him since before the release of  _A Night at the Opera._

The threw open the door to his house, glad to be happy for the first time that day, and rushed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, hand coming to tug at his now criminally short curls. God knows how long he stayed like that. Mouth agape, eyes wide, and hands running through his locks, tugging at them every so often.

Brian was so distracted by the turn of events he completely missed the sounds of his door unlocking and bickering. Everything seemed a thousand miles away, and he was only brought out by the sound of glass smashing. He turned around and stared at the offender, only to find his three best friends looking at him with wide eyes. Shards of the broken glass had flown everywhere, and by the position of Freddie's arm he could guess who had been holding it. 

Brian thanked the gods for the fact that he had decided to wear a hoodie, and quickly scrambled to cover his hair, even if he knew it was of no use. They had seen it. They had seen what had happened and probably were thinking about how  _horrible_ he looked now. He looked like a little boy. Like one of those old pictures his father had of him scattered all over the living room. He must have looked like he had when Roger had first joined Smile, all afro and lack of confidence.  

Oh god, he had returned to being a teenager, hadn't he? 

The first one to snap out of it is Freddie, he takes a step forward, mindful of the glass, and reaches out to Brian, "Oh darling, it looks _amazing_." 

Brian nearly punches Freddie, "Of course it doesn't look amazing! It looks like shit!  _I_ look like shit. I want my hair back." 

Yeah, he definetly is throwing a tantrum. John's expression softens, and just like Freddie he takes a step forward, "What are you talking about? You look cute, Bri. I promise." 

"It was really brave of you to change your hairstyle after all this time." 

"Not brave," Brian mumbles, tugging his hoddie even lower. "I didn't want to change it." 

"What was that, darling?" Freddie asks, "I couldn't hear you." 

"I wasn't the one that cut my hair," Brian repeats himself, then launches into his story about how his cousin had been playing with his hair. How she had been braiding it and ' _making him pretty'_ and then how she had cut a chunk of it out. Nothing he could do about it, not a choice he made. Freddie and John looked like they were seconds away from wrapping Brian in a gigantic blanket and helping him plan his cousin's murder. Roger on the other hand was still staring at him dumbfounded. 

Was it really that bad? Had his cousin messed up so badly that now Roger, person who Brian had slowly but surely tried to woo, thought he looked hideous. He buried his head in his hands, no longer wanting to see the incredulous expressions on his friends' faces, or Roger's disgust. Because, of course, Brian May hardly ever did something half assed. If he was going to look ugly, he might as well look ugly enough for Roger to realise that Brian wasn't worth his time. 

John and Freddie grabbed Brian and lead him out of the bathroom, making him sit down in the living room and bringing over a glass of water while the guitarist wallowed in hate and pity. He watched as they fussed around the house, bringing him blankets, food, his laptop and some crappy movies. Everything to make him feel alright. But nothing was working. Not really. 

All he could see were Roger's eyes, and imagine as his best friend took him to a restaurant and very gently let him down. " _I'm sorry Brian. I know we have been flirting for a few months, and I know that we had even considered becoming_ something  _but I don't think we can do this anymore."_

That was his inevitable fate, wasn't it? He was going to lose everything he had worked so hard to get because of a fucking haircut, and dear lord he might actually go insane if that does happen. He is so lost in thought he doesn't notice the small fight John, Freddie, and Roger have, or when the brunettes leave, he only gets pulled out of his head when Brian feels a callused hand touching his cheek, and when he looks up, he is met with two beautiful baby blue eyes. They look large and bright eyelashes framing them. He trails his eyes over Roger's features, his button nose, his lovely lips, and finally his beautiful, long, blonde hair. 

Roger is so unfairly pretty that it felt like someone had punched the air out of him every time he gets to look at the blonde. 

"Hey," Roger pressed their foreheads together, "you got lost in your head again." 

Brian swallowed, "Sorry." 

"Don't be," the blond answered, "what happened to you must have felt horrible." Brian nodded, making his nose bump Roger's. The younger boy giggled, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"There is nothing to talk about," Brian shrugged, "I just guess I'll have to deal with looking like this until it grows back." 

"I think it's cute." 

"Roger." 

"I mean it!" 

"I look like—" he stopped himself, unsure of what he looked like exactly, "I look horrible." 

"No you don't." The blonde insists, "You look like you did when we first met." 

"That's why." 

There is a second of silence in which Roger is looking at him like he can't quite understand what Brian is saying. Then he pulls away. He feels Roger shift until the younger boy is basically straddling him, then he feels Roger's hands on his cheeks again, "Brian May, are you telling me that you believe you are not the prettiest person alive?" 

Brian made a face, "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't think I'm the prettiest person alive." 

"Well, that has to change." 

Brian can't help but feel like he is a teenager all over again with Roger in his lap. They are both pouting and being silly. Two internationally recognised rock stars, on the couch, acting like love struck teenagers. He feels Roger's finger slide from his cheeks to the nape of his neck and Brian has to suppress a shiver. 

"Can I take this off?" 

Brian stares at the drummer for a few seconds, trying to find the tiniest amount of mischief in his eyes. Trying to see if Roger would laugh as soon as the hood was out of the way. But the blonde was looking at Brian as if he had hung the moon and the stars. As if he is the prettiest creature on earth. The guitarist nods hesitantly. 

He feels the soft fabric of his hood uncover his face. Feels the air of the room hit the back of his neck. And sees as Roger lets out a sigh at the sight of Brian's curly hair, "Beautiful." 

Maybe Brian's disbelief shines in his eyes. 

"You are beautiful, baby." He presses their foreheads together again, "Absolutely stunning." 

The kiss is unexpected, but most certainly not unwelcome. Brian is frozen for a couple of seconds before he lets himself be kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very interesting question for y'all... I have an idea on how to turn this into smut... would you be interested?
> 
> Please vote in the comments, smut or fluff for the final chapter?


	3. got no self-esteem and vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Top!Roger Rights and I stand by it. So here is the last chapter of this trainwreck. Also, my first smut. Hope it's not to horrible. 
> 
> 2.7k words of pure filth. Yeehaw.

Roger pulled away after a second or two, looking at Brian for any signs of discomfort. When he found none, he pressed their lips together again, only this time the kiss was even shorter than the first. Roger nipped at Brian's bottom lip and watched delightedly as the other boy chased after his kisses. It took two more, short-lived, kisses for Brian to finally realise what Roger was doing. He placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, trying to get him to stay and kiss him properly. To try to stop the blond's teasing.

"Stay," he had meant for it to sound like a command, but instead the word rolled off Brian tongue like more of a plea. To the older boy's embarrassment.

"Eager, are we?"

"Roger."

The blond shut him up with another kiss, letting his lips linger for a long time before pulling away completely, "I'll stay if you let me show you how beautiful you are."

Brian groaned, throwing his head back and Roger had to muster every ounce of self-control not to kiss Brian's exposed neck, "You can try, won't get too far."

Roger grinned wickedly, "But I can try."

Brian looked at him then. There was a faint blush colouring his cheeks, his lips looked a few shades darker from Roger's well-placed kisses, and his hair, dear god, don't get Roger started on Brian's hair. Granted, it could be the novelty of his not-boyfriend's haircut which had him drooling like a fifteen-year-old, but from the moment he had caught Brian's reflection in the mirror he could barely make his eyes look away.

Without his mass of untamed curls Brian's features stand out. Sharp cheekbones standing out, long nose looking graceful, his beautiful eyes somehow looking even bigger, and his neck. He had tried long and hard not to think about how hot hickeys must look now that there is no hair to conveniently cover Roger's handy work. But now that Deaky and Freddie aren't around to judge the state of unrest that Brian's neck had put him in, he could fully indulge in the fantasy of watching the purple bruises bloom across Brian's skin.

He kisses Brian once more, making sure to lick Brian's lips lightly, making the older boy groan and deepen the kiss. Brian's kisses are so addictive that for a second Roger forgets what the goal of that night is. Getting lost in the feeling of Brian's lips, Brian's hair under his fingertips, and the way the older boy's hands circled around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Bed," Roger manages to pant out once he breaks the kiss, "Let's go to your bed, baby. Let me show you how pretty you look tonight."

Brian leans forward to kiss Roger again, and the younger boy thinks that maybe that means he won't be getting what he wants for a while, but then Brian host him up, and Roger barely has the time to wrap his legs around the guitarist's waist before he is carrying Roger to his bed. Roger is giggling, and Brian is trying his hardest not to fall while the pile of blankets that had been brought to him by Deaky and Freddie tangle up between his legs and make it hard for him to walk.

They make it to the bed unharmed, and Brian is gently placing Roger on the pillows before turning around to get what they need. He flicks the bedside lamp on and turns the overhead lights off. Then he takes out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the bedside drawer. It's not their first time, and Roger knows what Brian is thinking will happen, but he just won't allow it. Tonight is Brian's night to get take care off.

So he sits up from where he had been laying, and reaches over to Brian's hand, which is fiddling with the unopened box, and stops him, "Let me do that for you."

Brian raises his eyebrow, "What for?"

Roger smiles, "I want to be taking care of you tonight, Bri. I should be doing all of the hard work, while you get naked."

"Taking care of me as in—?" Brian bit his lip and restarted the sentence, "You want to be on top tonight?"

"Yeah," it comes out as a breathy sigh, "If that's okay with you, I mean."

Brian is not hesitant, per se, he is just nervous as he nods and reminds Roger that this would be his first time. Which, only serves to make Roger harden inside his boxers.

They switch positions, and now Roger is the one on his knees trying to get open the box of condoms while he hears Brian getting ready. He gets frustrated after a few seconds and throws all caution out of the window because fuck who decided that condoms in a box are a good idea. Once he has one package out, he turns towards the bed triumphantly and nearly faints at the sight.

Brian is laying there naked except for his boxers, looking at Roger with love in his eyes, hair framing his face like a halo and eyes softened by the sight before him. Roger can barely control the soft curse that leaves his mouth. He tries to swallow by his throat is completely dry.

Roger is on the bed as fast as he can. Pressing Brian against the mattress and relishing in the wrecked groaned that left the guitarist's mouth as Roger pressed himself down on his erection. He bends down to place a kiss on Brian's lips, it's short and chaste. Followed by a series of similar kisses on his nose, the lids of his eyes, his cheeks, and finally on his jaw. He moves down then, pressing short kisses all over his neck, getting Brian to squirm and moan at his ministrations. The older boy tilted his head to the side, allowing Roger more access to his neck. That's when Roger suckled into a part of his neck usually covered by his hair, and Brian lost it.

He had never seen someone come undone by so little. Not quite like this. The older boy is arching his back into Roger's touch, letting the most sinful sounds he had ever heard anyone make, and Roger is barely giving him a hickey. If Roger had been a lesser man that would have been it. All of his control would have been thrown out of the window, and he would have started fucking Brian May right there and then.

But this is not about him. It's not about pleasing his deep and dark desires of pounding Brian to the mattress, but rather of making the boy feel good. Which by the sound of it he was more than managing.

He pulls away after a few seconds and looks at Brian. The guitarist looks positively wrecked, and they have barely even started. He is rutting against Roger's ass, trying to get a reaction out of the younger man, but Roger was not having it. He was going to take his sweet time, making sure to make Brian as hot and bothered as he could manage. He wandered at this discovery of his. Roger had barely rutted and kissed with Brian, and the other man was already coming undone under his touch. And all because he had sucked a hickey onto his sensitive neck.

"Roger," Brian panted, "Keep doing that, sweetheart. That was amazing."

Yeah, he was definitely going to buy that little girl the biggest bag of sweets she had ever seen.

Their little make-out session went on for a while. Roger took his sweet time exploring Brian's mouth, filling his neck with lovebites and hickeys, and sucking his nipples every once in a while. Enjoying the gasps and moans, he managed to coax out of the guitarist. Brian's hands found his way to his hips and started toying with the hem of his shirt. Fingers alternating between bunching the fabric up, and making slow circles on his lower back.

The action sent shivers up his spine, and he sat up. Brian looked at him with blown eyes and a dopey smile, "Can I take this off?"

"Yeah," Roger breathed, and shifted to help Brian with the action, "I'm wearing too many clothes."

Brian helped him wiggle out of his shirt, then patiently waited for Roger to take off his pants, and climb back into bed with him. He kissed Brian one last time before reaching over for the lube and a pillow. He peppered light kisses over the guitarist's chest, lowering himself until his lips found the waistband of Brian's underwear. His eyes flickered towards the boy's face, and he watched as Brian prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Lift your hips up for me, lovie." Brian didn't need to be told twice.

Roger slipped Brian's underwear down his legs and place the pillow under his hips. Once the guitarist was fully naked, Roger leaned back to admire the brunette. Stunning fell short of how Brian looked in that moment. His head was thrown back in anticipation, his chest full of love bites that were only bound to turn darker, and his cock was pressed against his belly. He looked like a god, and Roger found himself too drunk in the image to realise that Brian was waiting for him.

The brunette opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows, looking at Roger with concern, "Roggie, is everything alright?"

"Oh man," Roger breathed, "I can't believe I got this lucky. You are so fucking beautiful."

Brian looked away, blushing. It coloured his cheeks and went down all the way to his chest. When he looked back at Roger his pupils had blown even wider, "D'you think so?"

"Oh, baby," he couldn't resist the urge to kiss Brian again, "you are the most beautiful man on the entire universe. I can't believe I have you all for me."

He reached over for the bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount on one finger and smiling at Brian, who had now turned a deep shade of purple, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Bri. I'm going to make you scream so loud, sweetheart. All because you are literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Roger pressed a single digit inside of Brian's hole, and the older man moaned, bucking his hips and making Roger nearly come from the sight of Brian coming undone under him. He starts pumping the finger in and out, twisting and curling. Making Brian squirm and moan. Then he pressed on Brian's prostate and the older boy all but screamed. He repeated the action a few times and then added another finger.

To his delight, Brian started babbling. Something that hadn't happened the last time they had fucked, mainly because it had been Roger who had been coming undone. At first, it was too soft for Roger to hear, but with the right twist of his fingers and pressure against his prostate, Roger had Brian screaming, "Oh god. Oh, fuck, yes, Roger, please. Right there, sweetheart. A little bit harder, a little bit deeper. Please, please."

Roger had to bite back his own moan, dick straining against his own boxers, and aching in anticipation. He twisted his fingers again, and Brian cried out, "Please, another finger, Roggie. I can take it. Please, give me another finger."

He obliged and found that Brian's babbling only intensified. His sentences becoming incomplete, cut off by moans or pants. All Roger could do was stare as Brian, stubborn, prideful, and independent Brian whined and begged to be fucked by Roger. It's like he is an entirely different person than the Brian he knows, the Brian that screams at him when he feels like something is not good enough, or that can and will be a dick if necessary.

He presses on the bundle of nerves again, and Brian's back arches off the bed, "Please, Roger, you've been teasing me all night. Just fuck me, please."

Brian doesn't need to tell him twice. He takes off his boxers and tosses them aside. Then rips open the package of the condom and rolls the damned thing on as fast as he can. Brian is looking at him expectantly, and Roger smirks, "Do that again."

Brian frowns, "What?"

"Beg for me to fuck you."

Brian groans, his blush intensifying, and he tries to cover his face with his hand, "I'm sorry, that was embarrassing."

Roger clambers over Brian, adjusting the older man so that his legs are on either side of him, and he leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth, "It was the hottest thing I have ever seen. But it's alright if you don't want to do it again."

Blue meets Hazel as Roger strokes Brian's cheek. He accidentally gets a little bit of lube on his cheekbone, but Brian doesn't seem to notice. He just bites his lip and then breathes out his pleas, "Wreck me, Roger. Please."

"Holy shit."

In one practised motion, he guides himself into Brian's entrance and sinks down. Brian throws his head back in a silent scream, and Roger moans in pleasure. He gives them both time to adjust before he starts moving. Rocking his hips slowly and wretching sounds from Brian's throat. He is going slow, painfully aware that Brian is rarely a bottom. But then Brian grabs his hips and tries to get Roger to move faster.

The blond leans over to get a better angle, and Brian drags him down and presses his mouth to Roger's temple, "I said wreck me, Roger. Not make love to me."

Yeah, he can do that, if he remembers how to breathe. There are a few seconds of hesitation before Roger picks up the pace. Brian is now making little ah, ah, ah, sounds which are driving Roger up the wall, and by the time Brian's sounds have become near pornographic, Roger remembers he hasn't touched Brian's cock once. He shifts his position, rising so that he can reach down to touch the neglected member, but the shift must have touched his prostate just right because in seconds Brian is coming.

Unlike the rest of the night, Brian's release is soundless. He throws his head back, arching his back off the bed, and clenching his teeth so hard that Roger is afraid they will splinter. He feels the telltale signs of his orgasm building, and after a few seconds of thrusting gently into Brian, he is coming too. His vision whites out for a second, his going still and he throws his head back and moans Brian's name.

When they both come back from their high Roger takes the condom off and tosses it in the general direction of the bathroom, and Brian snorts, "You are so gross."

"And you are the hottest thing in the whole entire universe."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck, Brian. That was—"

The older man hums happily and nuzzles his face into Roger's neck. The blond turns his face and presses a gentle kiss on Brian's head before standing up and going to the bathroom. He grabbed the condom from the floor, put it in the bin, and came back to Brian with a warm, wet, towel to clean up the mess. Brian barely even moved to make it easier for Roger to clean up. He just hummed in pleasure as Roger cleaned the cum that had spilt all over Brian's chest and tummy. Placing a kiss right above his belly button when it was all clean.

He returned the towel to the bathroom and then climbed back into bed with Brian. The older man instantly drapped himself across Roger, holding him as close as he could, "Hey Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight."

Roger smiled and snuggled closer to Brian, burying his nose on the man's neck.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow when you see your hickeys."

He felt Brian chuckle, "I think I won't mind."

"You won't?"

"Nope."

A beat of silence.

"As long as I get to bottom from now on I think I won't mind one bit."

Now it was Roger's turn to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and feedback are so appreciated! In fact, I am a slut for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for kudos, comments and feedback! 
> 
> Also swing by [my tumblr (@iamnotbrianmay)](https://iamnotbrianmay.tumblr.com/)and say hi!
> 
> Or... 
> 
> Go give my amazing friend some love [through tumblr](https://riveter-rose.tumblr.com/)! I love you, Rose! And thank you for the amazing Inspiration for this short fic.
> 
> Official Artwork for this fic is also done by rose and [it's this beauty ](https://riveter-rose.tumblr.com/post/183928920090/maylor-ruined-me-sohere-we-are-inspired)


End file.
